epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 18 - Demotions and Promotions
Rob is tied to a chair. There is a lot of bruising on his face. Tenton has cleared away the blood, though, and is now disposing of his gloves into a bin in the corner. Rob: You killed him, didn’t you? Tenton: What? I don’t know what you mean. Rob: You killed Leege. You were one of the people caring for him. You were the person who had access to him. He’s dead isn’t he? Tenton turned away from Rob and stared in a mirror. He is shaking. Rob: Just tell me the truth. Tenton: Leege was my friend. He called me his friend. Rob: That isn’t an answer. Did you kill him? Tenton: We- We were friends. Rob: Answer the question. Just answer it. Tenton: He made me. He made me do it. He would have killed us both otherwise. He would have. You’ve seen how ruthless he was. Rob: So you killed him to save your own life? You’re a coward. Tenton: Yes. Yes. Yes, I am. - Connie leads Jordan to a stream. She is pale, and looks like she needs sleep. Jordan: Why do you do what he says? You don’t have to. Connie: He- He protects me. Jordan: He rapes you. That isn’t protection. Connie: He was a good man once. He saved me. He still saves me every day. I don’t want to die. Jordan: I have friends out there. They can save us, and you, too. Connie: Your friends are dead. Dennis left Dev and Frank to kill them. They’ll be back today. Jordan: Morty… One of those friends is my son. Connie: I- I’m sorry. We shouldn’t stay here for long. He will want me back soon Jordan stares at Connie, and then the water. She sighs, and starts to scrub at the clothes that they were meant to be cleaning. - Kung is overseeing a meeting in the guards facilities. It is being attended by Sarah, Hacks, Mendes and Jose. Neil is conspicuously absent. Sarah: Why do we need another of these? What more could you have to tell us after the last time. Kung: Justin has made me aware that I need to pick a second in command. He has allowed me to pick whoever I want. I pick Mendes. Mendes: What? Sarah: What?!? Kung: I’ve known Mendes a long time. I feel comfortable working with him. Sarah: I’ve been here a long time. I demonstrated my loyalty. We both did. My boyfriend died for Nial. I should be in charge here, not behind you, and at the very least I should be second in command. Kung: It’s my choice. I have made it. I have made it. Mendes will be my lieutenant. If you want to carry on being on the walls and not cleaning like Neil then I suggest that you shut the fuck up. Sarah glares at Kung, and then turns to whisper something to Hacks. Kung: Good. I’m glad that is sorted. Let’s move on. - Rob is still in his chair. Tenton is stood in the corner. Rob: You can still redeem yourself, you know? Set me free and then come with me. We can get out of here together. Tenton: why would you want to escape with me? I’m useless. Rob: You’re a decent medic. That could be useful out there. Tenton: I- I can’t. He would kill me. He would kill you. It would be worthless. He killed Jasper and Clyde. He would kill us too. Rob: He’s going to kill me anyway. Please… Tenton turns and looks at Rob. He looks as if he is considering the proposal, and then makes a step forward. The door then opens, and Cam steps in. Cam: What you ladies talking about in here? Is he better? Tenton: Yes, but- Cam: But what? Tenton: I don’t think he should be beaten like that again. He might- Cam: You better not be telling me what I can and can’t do. If I want to beat him then I will. Tenton nods, and then looks to Rob. Tenton: I’m sorry. I tried. - Neil is walking through the streets with a bag and a spike, to pick up any litter with. He looks tired, and his eyes are sunken and there are purple bags underneath them. He is broken. Brandon then runs up from behind him. Brandon: Hey Neil! I’ve been looking for you! Neil: Hey… Dirk then arrives too, but he is panting and wheezing and has to double over for a few seconds. Dirk: Too...Old… Brandon: We found him at least. So, Neil, we have a proposition for you. Neil: No. Brandon: You haven’t even heard it yet. Neil leans in so that he can talk in a whisper. Neil: Look, you just said exactly what Morty said to me a couple of months ago. I accepted his offer then. I shouldn’t have done. Justin has my kids. I can’t help you. Not if he has them. Brandon frowns and looks annoyed, but Dirk nods sagely. Dirk: I understand. If he had Davis… Neil: Good. Now leave me alone. Neil slopes away. Brandon and Dirk watch him go. Brandon: Coward. Dirk: No. He’s thinking of his family. We can’t blame him for that. - Gabriel is stood in his church, before the altar. Nial is stood before him, with Jake stood slumped against the wall, his gun drawn. Gabriel is sweating, and his eyes keep flitting between the two of them. Nial: we want to be able to trust you. We really do, but your brother was a traitor, and your mother, too. How do we know you aren’t an assassin left behind to kill me. Gabriel: I- I helped you. I betrayed Morty and his allies. Nial: His allies who were sent to protect you. Are you saying that was coincidence? Gabriel: No, I- Yes. Yes, it was. I am as loyal to this place as I ever have been. I swear by it. Nial stares at Gabriel, and then turns to Jake, who shrugs. Nial smiles as he turns back to Gabriel. Nial: Good I thought as much. We just had to be sure, of course. I am sure you understand. Gabriel: Yes. I do. I am sorry. Nial nods, and then turns and leaves. Jake and Gabriel share a look, and then Jake follows Nial out. The two stop at the gate to the church. Jake: Are you sure that you can trust him? Nial: No, but I don’t really care. He poses no threat to me. He isn’t a fighter, and nobody listens to what he says. Morty and his allies won’t forgive him for what he did. Jake: Then why did we come? Nial: I- I wanted to get away from Justin for a bit. He is difficult to be around. Jake: tell me about it. His lieutenants.. They are- Nial: I know how bad Cam and Felco can be. They weren’t the worst from before. I assume Nathan died when the Community fell. We cannot trust them. Justin will kill us as soon as he can. I am sure of it. Jake: So what do we do? Nial sighs, and turns to look at the Tower. Nial: We do what we have been doing all this time. We survive. - Davis and Tommy are sat next to each other on the floor. Sierra is stood over them, looking unsure of something. Sierra: I really don’t know what I can do with just you two… Tommy: Where are Jack and John, Miss Stork? Davis: That Justin dude killed them. Tommy: Really???? Sierra: Well… Davis: Yep. He took them away and had them killed. That’s what I heard. Sierra: Who told you that, darling? Davis: I did. Sierra: You told yourself it? How does that work? Davis: I worked it out. Dad said it was probably true. Tommy: I miss them… Sierra: We all do, darling. Davis: I don’t. I don’t miss anybody. Not anymore. Sierra: That doesn’t seem very healthy… Tommy: You’re so strong… I wish I was more like you. Davis: I can teach you how to be. You just need to do everything I say. Tommy: Ok! I will! Davis: You promise? Tommy: I promise. - Jordan and Connie enter the main tent, carrying piles of washed clothes with them. Judith is laid on the floor, with Dennis standing over her. Dennis: Heh. I don’t think I can wait for tonight to have you, darling. Judith: Go fuck yourself. Connie slips into the corner of the room, not looking at Dennis. Jordan follows her, though she can’t take her eyes off Dennis and Judith. Dennis: Why would I do that when I can fuck you here and now, with your friend watching? Just then, John enters the tent. Dennis turns to him. Dennis: What is it? I’m in the middle of something. John’s eyes are drawn to Judith, but then he looks back up at Dennis. John: It’s the prisoner, sir. He wants to talk with you. Dennis sighs, and looks to the roof, he then nods and walks to the door. Dennis: Very well. I will come. You better be ready for me when I get back, darling. Dennis leaves with John, and then Jordan rushes to Judith’s side. She pulls her up. Jordan: We have to get out of here whilst he’s gone. This is our chance. The sound of a click comes from behind them, and the two turn, to see Connie pointing a gun at them. Her hands are shaking. Connie: No. You can’t go. He said he wants you. That should be an honour Nobody says no to Dennis. - Duke and Morty are hidden in the trees, looking out at the camp. They see Dennis and John leave their tent, and head towards another, smaller one further away. Dev is on his knees, a gun being held to his head by Joel. Morty: There’s only three of them, right? Duke: He wasn’t wrong, though. Those are two big men. Morty: We don’t have to be scared of them. We outnumber them. Where are Judith and Jordan? Dev: The main tent, maybe. He might have put them in the prison tent, though. Joel: Prison tent? Dev: Yeah. Dennis set it up for people who disobeyed him, but then he started to put strangers that we found on the road and didn’t kill in there. Duke: He sounds like a cunt. Dev: He is. Morty: Well, let’s go after those two and then go looking for Judith and mom. Duke: Sounds good. Joel: What do we do with this one then? Morty thinks for a few seconds. Morty: Tie him to that tree over there, and then gag him. Let’s go! - Nial is sat at the head of his table in the Tower. Sly and Giz are sat in their seats, whilst Tenton and Kung have taken Cooper’s and Tedward’s. Everyone looks unsure of themselves. Jake is stood in the corner. Nial: So… Let’s get down to business. That is met with silence, and then the sound of a door opening, and Justin steps in. Justin: Everything going well? Have you told them yet? Nial: Told who what? What are you talking about? Justin gestures to Giz and Sly. Justin: Told these two that they are being released of their duties. Sly: Wait, what?? Giz: Why haven’t we been told sooner? Justin: This was the best time and place. Sly: I did things for you that cost me sleep. Horrible things. Justin: Those things also cost Barry Anson and Stan Niaryssa their lives. You gave them to me. They were your friends. How can I trust you after that? Sly: You fucker- A knife then appears through Sly’s forehead, and Killer steps out from the shadows. Sly falls forward and out of his chair. Killer: Fat fuck. Giz jumps out of his chair, and backs away from Justin and Killer. Giz: I- I have always been loyal.; Please. Please. Ple- Felco steps out of the shadows and runs his knife across Giz’s throat. He stumbles, and then falls to the ground, reaching out, before becoming motionless. Nial stares down at him. Justin: I thought that went quite smoothly, didn’t you? Kung looks apalled, and Tenton looks like he is about to be sick. Felco steps forward and sits down in Sly’s place. Justin: Cam will take the other spot. I trust you will all listen to whatever they have to say, and then do it. Kung and Tenton both nod, but Nial can’t draw his eyes away from the pool of blood forming around Giz. Category:Blog posts